


John Doe

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [197]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf
Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [197]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/287705
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	John Doe

_Skinner: Sir, Agent Reyes is still in San Antonio. She was raised in Mexico. She could offer the Federal Police some on-site help.  
Kersh: She can help them all she wants. But from_ this _side of the border._

“Sir, with all due respect, that’s not--”

“My decision on this matter is final,” Kersh says, Skinner’s jaw clenches even tighter. “There is nothing Agent Reyes could do in Mexico that she cannot do from Texas. The field office in San Antonio has telephones, and they have fax machines, as do, I am certain, the offices of the Federal Police. Agent Reyes is free to avail herself of these tools until such time as we have _concrete_ information about Agent Doggett’s exact whereabouts and condition. When that happens, _I_ will decide on the next course of action. Is that understood?”

Skinner shakes his head, disgusted. Everything about this is wrong, but he knows that continuing to argue with the Deputy Director will get them nowhere. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. That will be all, then.”

As soon as they are in the hallway with the door closed behind them, Skinner says, “I’m going to get a cup of coffee. Can I bring you back anything, Agent Scully?”

“I could use some air,” Scully replies. “I’ll come with you.”

It shouldn’t have to be like this; they shouldn’t have to worry about being watched and listened to at every moment inside the Hoover Building, but that is unfortunately a very real concern. If they don’t want whatever they’re discussing to get back to Kersh, they will have to take it outside.

And what he has to say to Scully now _definitely_ qualifies.

The traffic on Pennsylvania is light at this time of day, but it still provides enough cover to keep his words from carrying. “If this were any other division, the FBI would not just sit back and watch while another agency handles the disappearance of one of our own. Jurisdiction or no, the idea that we shouldn’t send someone down there to liaise in person is asinine.”

“You think that’s why Kersh is shutting down the task force? Because this started as an X-File?”

“I think if it were up to him, there never even would have _been_ a task force in the first place. Agent Doggett crossing the border into Mexico just gives him an excuse to disband it.”

“But that’s ridiculous,” Scully says. “Agent Reyes said they determined fairly quickly that there was no reasonable indication of paranormal involvement. The only reason Agent Doggett went to Texas in the first place was to follow up on the victim’s potential connection to organized crime.”

“And Kersh has said he thinks they should have handed the case over to the CID at that point. He’s pissed Doggett went to Texas and even more pissed he carried on into Mexico without authorization.”

“So this is, what, punishment for insubordination?”

“It’s _wrong_. And I’m not going to let it happen. Not on my watch.”

When he lost Mulder in Oregon, there had been nothing Skinner could do. But this is different. Doggett isn’t aboard some ship. It is going to take hard work and dedicated investigation to find him, but he _can_ be found. Skinner is sure of it. And he’ll be damned if he is going to sit idly by and count on the Mexican Federal Police to treat this case like the priority it needs to be.

“So what do we do?” Scully asks.

“If you can, I think you should join Agent Reyes in San Antonio. She’ll need all the help she can get if Kersh is recalling the task force.”

Scully nods, slowly. “My mom can watch William for a night or two. What are you going to do?”

“Kersh may have ordered Agent Reyes to remain in Texas, but he can’t stop me from getting on a plane to Mexico City,” Skinner says. “Particularly if I don’t tell him,” he adds, dryly.

It’s a long way from Laredo, where Doggett crossed the border, but Skinner figures he will have better luck leaning on the right people if he goes straight to the PF headquarters. 

“I’ll keep you updated on anything I’m able to find out, and you and Agent Reyes do the same. Kersh claims he wants Doggett found, well, this is how that’s going to happen. Not sitting around and waiting.”

“I agree.” Scully looks down at her watch and stops walking. “Okay, I’ll run home and tend to a few things, but I should be able to get to the airport by noon. I’ll be in touch once I’ve landed in Texas.”

“Good. I’m going straight to DCA now, so with any luck, I may already be in Mexico by the time you get to San Antonio.” 

Skinner heads for the curb to try and flag down a taxi. 

“Sir?” Scully calls after him. When he looks back, she says, “We’re going to find him.”

“You’re damned right we are.”


End file.
